


perfect

by xiyous (youxiaotu)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, is this angst!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: you're perfect.





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by james lee and amber's perfect.
> 
> miss ares is back with... pain...

Zhangjing knows him so well. Accompanying him when he's down, having fun with him when he's happy. The painful things he experienced now forgotten, drowning in his lips, drowning in his eyes, drowning in his love. Zhangjing's all he needs, his lips against his ear, whispering the words that he wanted to hear.

_You’re perfect, Yanjun._

He fucked his life over, ruining not just himself but his family, his relationship with his friends, his work. Zhangjing is all he has in this world, holding his hand, pulling him out there. Making him feel euphoria with each and every touch.

With Zhangjing, he’s perfect. He’s complete, he’s special.

And he wanted to make it all better. To show Zhangjing that he could be better, that there is more to him than being Yanjun who’s lost and is needing guidance.

For Zhangjing, he wanted to be perfect.

But being perfect is having to let go of the bad habits. Zhangjing’s love, Zhangjing’s kisses, Zhangjing’s warmth.

It disappears.

Only when he’s a mess that Zhangjing’s around.

Only when he's a mess that Zhangjing comes to make him feel perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> and only yanjun could make zhangjing feel real.  
> only yanjun could make everything feel perfect.


End file.
